


The King and The Skater

by Linisen



Series: The King and The Skater [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Communication, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Skating, It's epic proportions, Just wait until Chapter 2, Katsuki Yuuri has no chill, King Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Olympics, Royalty, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, anyway, no I mean it, they also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Yes, it was quite breathtaking,” Yuuri admitted. “You’re a very expressive skater, as well as talented technically of course. You well earned your score.”“Thank you for the rose,” Victor said, a little rushed, and a blush spread over his nose. Cute. A smile spread on Yuuri’s lips, and he saw Victor’s eyes grow wide, before he smiled too.“Your highness,” Phichit called to his side, and Yuuri looked over, seeing a far too amused expression on his face. “Perhaps your highness should let go of Victor’s hand, so we can take a group photo of you all?”Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, and he hastily pulled his hand out of Victor’s, as his system flooded with embarrassment of Victor’s. The blush spread unbidden on his cheeks now, and he had to look away.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The King and The Skater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125308
Comments: 124
Kudos: 336
Collections: NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	1. Once you left your country, And traveled around the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here’s a fic inspired by some very pretty art, and how the Swedish royal family often attends sporting events and - voila! Victuuri AU.  
> The fic has three chapters which will be posted every other day until they are all posted.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Victor had his eyes closed, his mind on the ice. Soon, he would feel it under his blades. The familiar glide of the smooth surface, the swishing of his blades as he cut through it. The order had been decided through a random draw, and Victor was in the middle of the field. He just wanted to get out there, he was ready to conquer the ice. He knew he was. This was the third time he had come to the Olympics, and he had planned to leave it like he had last time. 

With a gold medal around his neck. 

Soon, they would head out. It was the short program today, then one day off before the free skate. There were a lot of good skaters here this year, and even if Victor had beaten them all before, there was something different about the Olympics. There was something in the air, a sense of magic that everything was possible, if you only strived hard enough. Victor had seen athletes rise from the middle of the rank to the top during these events, only to stay there for the rest of their careers. 

Victor had been one of them after all.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he looked up, catching his coach’s eye. He pulled a headphone out of his ear, and Yakov nodded. 

“I want to speak with all of you, just for a moment,” he said, and Victor’s brows rose. Yakov usually didn’t call them all together to inform them about something, but rather left them to get in the right mindset alone. Victor pushed off the wall and followed, and soon he was standing with the three other male skaters from his country. They looked equally perplexed. 

“Sorry to disturb you,” Yakov said, his voice lowered. “I just wanted to let you all know that I just received word that the King has come to the skate. Just in case someone asks you about it. I wanted you to know.”

“The King?” Yuri Plisetsky asked. “Like- Like our King?”

“Yes, his highness secretary informed me that he has been following figure skating for quite some time, but hasn't been able to attend many competitions before. Now that he’s the reigning monarch, he wanted to come out and support his countrymen,” Yakov said with something proud in his eye, and Victor blinked in surprise. 

The royal family often came to the Olympics, but from what Victor knew, the previous King Toshiya and his Queen Hiroko never came to the figure skating competitions. They seemed to be more of the summer Olympic kind. 

“Are you talking about- about King Yuuri, yes?” Minami asked, and Yakov nodded. “Wow.”

“Yes, I always expect you to do your best, but even more so now. He wanted to meet you after the skate is done today, so be prepared for that as well,” Yakov said. “Now, you should all get back to warming up. Victor, please try to move a bit, perhaps through the step sequence? Yuri, I need you to focus and not pick fights with that Canadian skater….” 

Yakov went on, but Victor turned him out as he walked away. He put his headphones back into his ear, and started the familiar playlist on his phone. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then turned into an almost empty hallway, starting to move through the steps. 

He had never met King Yuuri Katsuki, but he did of course know of him. He had become King just three years ago, when he was only twenty seven. His father had chosen to step down earlier than most had expected. King Toshiya had problems with his health, the palace press secretary had informed, and his son Crown Prince Yuuri Katsuki would shoulder the crown in his stead. Only two month later the coronation had taken place, and Victor, like many others, had sat and watched from his couch, as the heavy golden crown, sculpted in the shape of a rose flower crown, was placed on the new King’s head. King Yuuri had looked as though the gold was a severe honor, and a great responsibility. 

It looked heavy. 

Victor could relate to that. 

King Yuuri was very beautiful. Victor might have had a crush on him growing up. It seemed most did in his age. He was very handsome, but often looked too serious for his age growing up. Perhaps that came with the responsibility of knowing you were going to reign over a country. Victor had often daydreamed about what it would be like, to get him to smile. 

He had grown older, and all his time and energy had gone into skating. He often paused when he spotted something with the now former prince in the headlines, or watched ‘The year with the Royal Family’, but his crush became less and less prominent as he grew older. Victor had sworn to rule the ice after all, and he too knew that bourdain. There was no room for distractions, even such small silly ones like crushes on a prince.

Now, his royal highness King Yuuri Katsuki was here, in the arena, and apparently he followed skating. That must mean he had seen Victor skate, perhaps for years. Victor let that thought swell in his chest, as he danced through the step sequence. The old wish to make Yuuri smile grazed his mind, and Victor felt it settle into his bones. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t skate to win today. The motivation for that seemed hollow.

Was it silly, to skate for the smile of a royal he didn’t know instead?

Time trailed slowly, and Victor felt himself grow more and more excited as he did. It had been a long time since he had been really nervous before a skate, but it was there now, tingling. He walked out with Yakov by his side, and when he reached the rink side, he cut his coach’s reprimands off. 

“Where is the king seated?” he asked, and Yakov fell quiet, his brows rising. 

“There, on the long side, behind the judges,” Yakov said, motioning with his hand. Victor followed it, and there he saw him.

Yuuri’s eyes were on the ice, and the final skated of the group before them. He looked focused, but unusually soft today. Victor was so used to seeing him in suits, but now he has in a soft sweater, his glasses perched on his nose. His cheeks were flushed from the cold. He looked very, very pretty.

“Thank you,” Victor said, his heart rate picking up just a little more. Was it possible, to through movement demand the attention of a king?

Victor was going to try. 

  
  


* * *

“Are you excited?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri turned and nodded, his lips quirking up just a little. There was something bubbling in his chest, as he looked down at the ice. 

“Very,” he admitted, and Phichit grinned at him. “I’m so happy to finally be here.”

“I am too, for the both of us,” Phichit said. “I know how long it’s been something you’ve wanted to do.”

“Yeah I guess one of the perks of actually being King is that I get to decide,” Yuuri joked, and Phichit snorted. His parents had always been the ones to go to sport events in the past, which meant he and Mari had to stay at home. The whole royal family was not to travel to one place all at once, if it could be avoided, especially not Yuuri and his father at the same time. Yuuri was beyond excited to be able to be here. He would stay for a full week, and would be visiting several sporting events, as well as visiting the Olympic village where the skaters lived. He had brought his secretary and really, his best friend Phichit, as well as a group of guards. It almost felt like a vacation. 

“Do you think they’re nervous?” Phichit asked, as the first group of skaters pushed onto the ice. Yuuri recognized some of them, and clapped for them along with the crowd. 

“I’m sure they are, it’s not everyone who gets the opportunity to go to the Olympics after all,” he answered, learning forward a little. 

He knew he would be watched, along any other monarch or head of state that would visit the games. Because of it, this had been planned thoroughly from the start. There were four roses in the bag before them which would be thrown on the ice for the four male skaters competing from their country, which they had picked up this morning. They had ordered similarly for the coming days. Yuuri was used to being watched as soon as he left the palace, and easily put his ‘public’ face on, as Phichit called it. 

“Are you looking forward to seeing him?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri felt his cheeks heat just a little, cracking the facade. There was no question about who Phichit was talking about. Yuuri had admired Victor Nikiforov’s skating for as long as he had been interested in the sport, but this would be the first time he saw him live. He was beyond excited about that fact alone. He glanced to the side, and Phichit grinned knowingly. “He’s in the middle of the field.”

“Yeah, of course I am,” Yuuri said with a sigh, looking back at the ice. “I’m- I know I’m not supposed to route for anyone more than others but…”

“Yuuri, you’re allowed to be human,” Phichit said, leaning back beside him. “Are you nervous to speak to him later?”

“I am,” Yuuri admitted. “But it’ll be fine. I think. I hope.”

“It will! Just complement his skating, and it’ll be fine,” Phichit said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “It’s usually people who are nervous to meet you, you know?”

“I know,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “Just because I was born with this name and with this title.”

“Or because you always strive so hard for this country, and do your best to make it better. You work hard, they know that,” Phichit said, and Yuuri hummed. They had held this conversation before, and Yuuri knew there was no use in bringing it to life again. The skaters cleared the ice after the warm up, and the first skater took his place at the middle of the ice.

“Here we go,” Yuuri said, and the music started. 

  
  


Program after program was skated, and Yuuri enjoyed watching it all so much. It was so much fun sitting in the stands with the crowd, getting swept up in the atmosphere. He cheered, hissed, and clapped along with the others, as the skaters gave their all. He threw roses for two of the skaters from his country, cheering just a little louder for them.

Then, it was time.

“Please welcome to the ice, the five time World Champion, the reigning Olympic gold medalist, Victor Nikiforov!” 

Yuuri let out a long whistle, and clapped as Victor circled the ice. He looked focused, but there was something different to him today, from how he usually looked when just before skating. Yuuri couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Perhaps it was just that he was seeing it live or… was there a playfulness there, in the focus?

Victor came to a stop in the middle of the ice, and turned toward their side. Yuuri’s full focus was on him, and then Victor’s eyes met his, a smirk curled on his lips, and Yuur’s breath caught. Everything seemed to stand still for a moment, and then the music started, and Victor moved. 

He was beautiful on the ice, and now Yuuri was sure that there was something different about this performance. He knew it to be about longing, about calling out to someone who would not reach back. Now, it was almost…a come hither, come catch me, come play. Yuuri was completely mesmerized. Only someone as talented a performer as Victor Nikiforov could pull something like this off. 

Every now and then it felt like Victor focused on him. It was silly and self-centered, but it spoke to Victor’s talent. Yuuri was sure everyone in the audience felt like that. The skate was perfect, Olympic quality to say the least, and once Victor stopped, arms outreached towards the stands where Yuuri was sitting, the applause that rose was deafening. Yuuri was on his feet in a second, and clapped as a wide smile spread on his face. Victor’s face spread into a wide smile as well, and then roses started raining down from all sides, joined by plushy poodles. 

Phichit poked his side, and Yuuri looked to him, seeing a rose reached out. Yuuri laughed at himself, having gotten so caught up in Victor’s presence, and took it and trew. He noticed that Victor saw it, and then he skated forward and grabbed it from the ice. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, as Victor brought it up to his nose and took a deep breath. He waved at the crowd again, and skated towards the barrier to receive his score. 

Yuuri’s heart was racing as he sat down, his eyes glancing to the screen which showed Victor in the Kiss and Cry. 

Had that just happened?

“Did you also feel like he was looking here?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri felt his cheeks heat violently. Damn it. He usually had a much better control over his flushing than this. 

“He was totally looking this way,” the guard sitting behind Yuuri, Celestino, said with a laugh. Yuuri turned to him with wide eyes, seeing Minako, the other guard sitting beside Celestino, laugh. 

“He totally was,” she sing-songed, and Yuuri turned away from both of them, only to just catch Victor’s score. 

____________________________

  
  


Yuuri felt his nerves spark as he stepped through the barrier separating the athletes from the public. Phichit was walking beside him, and would take photos of Yuuri with the skaters for the royal house blog and Instagram. The guards trailed after too, and the official showed them over the Yakov Feltsman, who greeted them by hand. After a few pleasantries, he showed them over to the group of skaters. They were all in their Olympic training jackets now, and straightened as they saw Yuuri approach.    
“You highness,” Kenjirou Minami said, stepping forward first and bowing deeply, almost folding in half as he did. “Thank you so much for- to- that your highness came and cheered us on.”

“Thank you for your performances,” Yuuri said calmly, and extended his hand to Kenjirou as he straightened. He took it, and Yuuri could feel how it shook. He tried to give a calming impression as he greeted all of them by hand and gave compliments about their programs, until he reached Victor last.

“Congratulations on your win today,” Yuuri said, feeling his heart pick up speed as Victor took his hand in his. “You skated beautifully.” 

“It was an honor to skate for you, your highness,” Victor said, bowing his head just a little. His hand was warm in Yuuri’s, and Yuuri caught his eyes as he looked up again. They were incredibly blue.

“No, the honor was all mine,” Yuuri insisted. “It was- you changed it from how you’ve skated it previously in the season.”

“Your highness noticed that?” Victor asked, and Yuuri felt a blush paint his cheeks. “I- It felt like what I wanted to say today.”

“Yes, it was quite breathtaking,” Yuuri admitted. “You’re a very expressive skater, as well as talented technically of course. You well earned your score.”

“Thank you for the rose,” Victor said, a little rushed, and a blush spread over his nose. Cute. A smile spread on Yuuri’s lips, and he saw Victor’s eyes grow wide, before he smiled too.

“Your highness,” Phichit called to his side, and Yuuri looked over, seeing a far too amused expression on his face. “Perhaps your highness should let go of Victor’s hand, so we can take a group photo of you all?”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, and he hastily pulled his hand out of Victor’s, as his system flooded with embarrassment of Victor’s. The blush spread unbidden on his cheeks now, and he had to look away. 

“Yes, of course,” he said, and swallowed. He took a quick deep breath, and looked up. “If that is alright with you all of course?”

The other skaters agreed, and then they lined up. Phichit took several photos with his phone, and then offered to take them with the others as well. This was not uncommon. Phichit tried to make Yuuri as visible as possible at things such as this, and having the skaters post photos of him meeting them and cheering them on would be good publicity. Yuuri was so grateful he didn’t have to think of things like that. 

“Well, we should let you get back to the village. I’m sure you’re craving a meal and some rest,” Yuuri said with a practiced smile and nod. “Well done again. I’m so happy I got the chance to speak to you all.”

He turned away from them then, but was stopped in his tracks by someone taking a few quick steps behind him. He turned, and was met with Victor’s intense gaze. 

“Your highness?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, taking a step back towards him.

“Yes, Victor?” he asked, and Victor bit into his lower lip.

“Will your highness come on Thursday as well?” he asked, and Yuuri smiled. 

“I wouldn’t miss your free skate for the world,” he admitted, far too honest. “Good luck.”

Victor’s eyes filled with determination, and oh how incredibly attractive that was. “I’ll do my best,” he answered, and Yuuri took a deep breath, before saying goodbye.

He turned away then, and walked with sure steps towards the exit, even though his mind felt too full.

What had just happened in there?

* * *

The next day, his royal highness came to visit the Olympic village, and Victor had a field day watching people try to clean up the condoms scattered all around the place. Victor had not indulged in that type of Olympic activity, and could therefore meet the king and his entourage while the others scrambled to clean up. 

Yuuri was in another soft looking sweater, and his hair was falling down his forehead. He smiled when he greeted Victor by taking his hand, and asked questions about how it was staying there, and how it differed from the other Olympic villages Victor had stayed at, and which was Victor’s favorite Olympic game. Yuuri was interested, funny and sharp, and Victor found his crush was coming back at full force again. This time however, it was much more real. When he was a teen, Yuuri had been a face on screen or in magazines. Now, he was a person, and that was much more dangerous. 

Victor spent an hour with him in total, but found that Yuuri stayed on his mind all through the day as well as the night, and when he woke in the morning, he was the first on his mind.

How silly, a crush when he was twenty seven, on the king.

  
  


It was impossible not to push himself harder than he ever had before on the ice during the free skate. He felt as if it all lined up. Victor was in perfect shape, the program felt like a second skin, and knowing Yuuri’s eyes were on him, the tale became one he wanted to tell. Every flick of wrist, every push off into a jump and movement of his body became integrated in telling this story. 

Once he stopped at the end, Victor knew he had won. 

The sound of the crowd was deafening, and Victor sucked in a breath as if he had forgotten to breathe for a moment, a wide smile spreading on his lips. It felt like a victory but not only in the competition. He wasn’t sure why. He looked up to the stands, but found the spot Yuuri had previously been in empty. He frowned, and felt a stab at his heart.

How silly.

It was fine. Yuuri was a king, and he surely had things that came up that he needed to tend to. It wasn’t as if he owed Victor anything. It was fine, it was fine, it was-

Something caught Victor’s eye through all the flowers raining down, and he felt his heart pause. Yuuri was standing down by the barrier, holding something in his hands. Victor had to make his way over, doing his best to avoid the plushies and flowers there. 

Once he reached his goal, he found Yuuri standing there, a flower crown in his hands.

“Congratulations,” he shouted over the still applauding crowd. Victor didn’t know what to say. His heart was pounding too hard in his chest. All he could do was look into Yuuri’s dark eyes. “I saw this this morning, and felt it suited you.” 

Victor looked down, and blinked as he saw the blue rose crown in Yuuri’s hands. He looked back up, and then slowly lowered his head. He felt the crown be placed on his head delicately, and when he looked up, Yuuri’s fingers of his right hand touched his temple on their way down. 

“Perfect,” Yuuri said, as Victor reached up and caressed his fingertips over the soft petals. 

“Thank you,” he said, and Yuuri smiled.

“Now, go to the Kiss and Cry so they can tell you that you broke the world record again,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed, before he turned to skate away. 

The medal ceremony was later that evening, and Victor was so proud when they placed the gold around his neck. He hadn’t thought he would feel like this again, but it had been fun to skate this competition, in a way Victor hadn’t felt in a while. Exhilaration, and a little nervous, and so much fun. He would be there for almost another week until the gala skate, so now he had a few days where he didn’t have to do much of anything. 

He still felt giddy when he walked through the doors of his room at the Olympic village, freezing in the doorway as the light turned on. In the middle of the room, on the coffee table, stood a large bouquet of vibrant purple roses. Victor approached slowly, a smile curling on his lips. It hadn’t been there before he left, and he had never seen such a big rose arrangement. His mothers must have sent it. 

Beside them laid the flower crown, and Victor caressed over them. He should hang it, so they could dry properly. 

He pushed his nose into the bouquet and took a deep breath of their sweet scent, and then reached for the note fastened in it, and opened it carefully, fully expecting it to be signed from his mothers, congratulating him and apologizing for not being there.

It was not.

_ Victor _

_ You skated beautifully today. Please see these roses as a congratulations to your win.  _

_ Is there any possibility that you would have time to meet me for dinner some night? I am here until next Tuesday. _

_ \- H.R.H Yuuri Katsuki.  _


	2. Now, take my hands, come on! (Your majesty!)

On the back of the card there was a number, and Victor paced back and forward as he stared down at it, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Did one call a king if he invited you to dinner? Or did you text? Victor didn’t want to bother King Yuuri, but a text felt oddly wrong. His heart was beating out of his chest, as he picked up his phone. He stared down at it for a moment, and considered calling his mothers, or Chris, but decided against it. He had no idea what he would tell them, and he didn’t know if he could deal with their reaction. He was already freaking out enough as it was. 

Instead, Victor typed in the number in his phone, and sat down carefully on the edge of his bed as he pressed call. 

One tone rang out, and then another, and Victor closed his eyes from all the nerves swirling around in his chest. His thumb caressed over the card again, as another note rang out. Three was enough. He should just hang up now. 

There was a click, and Victor’s eyes snapped open. 

“Hello?”

Victor recognized the voice but for a moment had trouble finding his own. He had no idea what he was going to say. 

“Hi, uhm, this is Victor,” he managed to stutter, and heard a sharp intake of breath from the speaker. 

“Oh! Hi,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s heart thumped so very hard. “I- you’ve gotten back from the medal ceremony then.”

“I have yes,” Victor said, his hand reaching up to touch the gold where it still hung from his neck. He had completely forgotten about it until now. “Did your highness watch?”

“I did yes, on the TV from the hotel,” Yuuri said, his voice so smooth. It felt so intimate talking like this, Victor had no idea what to make of it. How had he ended up in this situation? “You looked very happy, and proud.”

“I am,” Victor admitted, looking down at the medal around his neck. He glanced up then, and his eyes landed on the two flower arrangements Yuuri had gifted him that day. Victor had gotten countless flowers thrown on the ice for him, but he couldn’t remember ever getting anything like a bouquet from anyone but his mothers. “Thank you for the flowers.”

“Do you like them?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled as he looked down, feeling a flutter at the pit of his stomach. 

“I do, they’re beautiful,” Victor said, swallowing. “The bouquet and the crown.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri said, and then let out a long breath. “So about the- about the note.”

“Yes?” Victor asked, sitting up a little straighter. 

“Would- is that something you’d like? It’s okay if you don’t-” Yuuri said, his voice a tad too quick. Victor couldn’t help but smile, was he nervous too?

“I would love to,” Victor cut off, and Yuuri quieted. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said, and then the line fell quiet for a moment. “When, when would that work for you?”

“Oh, I don’t have anything booked until the gala next Friday, so until then I’m all yours, your highness,” Victor joked, and a soft laugh came through the speaker. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Yuuri said, his voice deep. Victor’s eyes grew wide as he felt a shiver rush up his spine. “So, tomorrow night would be alright? Or… have you eaten yet?”

“No,” Victor admitted, feeling himself fidget on the bed. “I was going to when I got back but I got a bit distracted.”

“I’m sorry I’m sure it’s too much,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out a breathless laugh. Too much. Not even close. “Perhaps you’d like to rest, and we can meet tomorrow?”

“I don’t need to rest,” Victor said with determination. “If that- I don’t.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said, and then took a deep breath. “I’ll send a car to pick you up? We could eat here at the hotel, if that’s okay?”

“That’s okay,” Victor agreed, looking down at himself and his clothes. He was still in the team jacket. Was this a date? He needed to change either way. He was dining with royalty after all. “Uhm, when?”

“Hold on,” Yuuri said, and then spoke to someone else in the room. Victor could hear them exchange a few sentences back and forth, before Yuuri came back. “Hi?”

“Yes, still here,” Victor said, looking over his sparse wardrobe he had brought. He had a suit in there, but that might be too much. 

“The driver will be at the gate by your building in twenty minutes,” Yuuri said, and Victor felt his heartbeat pick up again. “Does that work?”

“That’s perfect,” Victor said, pushing off the bed as he approached the suitcase. “I’ll be there.”

“Okay, see you soon then Victor,” Yuuri said, and Victor closed his eyes for a moment as he smiled. Why did he like the way Yuuri said his name so much?

“Okay,” Victor agreed, and then let courage carry him. “Oh, my king?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said, sounding slightly breathless. 

“This is a date, right?” Victor asked, biting into his lower lip. “So I know what to wear.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Victor wondered if it had him who had been too much now instead. 

“Yes,” Yuuri said with determination, and Victor felt a wide smile spread on his face. “It’s- It’s a date. You don’t need to dress up tough. I want you to be comfortable. You had a very intense day.”

“Alright, your highness,” Victor said. “I’ll get ready then.”

“Okay, see you soon,” Yuuri said again, and Victor nodded. “Goodbye.” 

_________________________

It was very odd being picked up by a private car, and Victor was fairly sure his teammates thought he had gone crazy as he rushed about getting ready, and then flinging himself out the door. The driver was standing by the back door of the car when Victor approached, and greeted him as he opened it. 

Victor stepped in, and rested back against the plush seats. The driver played soft music, but didn’t speak, as he drove them to the hotel where Yuuri was staying. Where Victor was going on a date. 

With the King. 

This was completely insane. 

They parked in the garage, and then the driver showed Victor to an elevator, where the man who had been with Yuuri when he came to watch the competitions was standing. Phichit, Victor was fairly sure his name was. They had greeted each other before.

“Hi,” Victor greeted, and Phichit smiled. 

“Hi Victor,” he greeted, and pushed the button for the doors to open. “Step inside.”

Victor did as told, and Phichit followed, swiping his card against the reader, before pressing the top button. He turned as the elevator started moving up, and faced Victor fully.

“So, here’s the thing,” he said while crossing his hands in front of him, looking very serious. Victor swallowed. “You’re not allowed to take any private photos of his royal highness, and you’re not allowed to post them online if you had taken any.”

“Of course not,” Victor said with a frown. Did people try to do that? 

“Good,” Phichit said with a wide smile, which was a tad too sharp. “If you haven’t been given permission to say you’ve met the king in private, you’re not allowed to disclose it, and anything said to you in private is confidential and not something to sell to the tabloids. If you do any of this you will be sued as if breaking a legal contract.”

“What?” Victor said in shock. He blinked, and Phichit’s smile turned even sharper. It was incredibly intimidating.

“I need you to agree to all of this, we’re being recorded,” he said, and Victor glanced up at the ceiling, not seeing a single camera, before looking down. 

“I promise I won’t disclose anything told to me in private to the media, and I won’t take photos or post them or sell them,” Victor said firmly, and Phichit’s smile softened.

“Excellent,” Phichit said. “Now, that was my secretary shovel talk, here comes the best friend one.”

“Will that also be recorded?” Victor asked, and Phichit let out a laugh as he nodded. 

“Oh you bet your skating ass it will,” he said. “So, Yuuri’s my best friend, he may be a monarch but he’s a person, a very lovely one at that, but he’s living a very odd life. You don’t need to decide now how serious you are of course, but please be kind to him. He has a glass heart.” 

“I promise,” Victor said, his heart aching a little. It couldn’t be easy, having to have someone give these types of speeches before even having a first date. Victor felt like he was a public figure, but it was of course nothing to what Yuuri was. 

“Great,” Phichit said, and then let out a long breath. “Wow, that was my first shovel talk. How did I do?”

“What?” Victor asked again, but then they stopped, and the doors to the elevator opened. Victor glanced to the side, and there he was.

Yuuri’s hair had been pushed back, showing off his sharp features. He was in a sweater, which again looked very soft and well fitted, as well as in slacks and dress shoes. He smiled as their gazes caught, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses. Victor felt like a moth flickering forward a flame, when he stepped out and approached him. 

“Good evening,” Yuuri said, and Victor came to a stop before him. 

“Hi,” Victor greeted. Yuuri reached out, and Victor did as well, offering Yuuri his hand. Yuuri took it, and carefully brought it up to his mouth. Victor’s heart was pounding so hard, when Yuuri placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

“Thank you for coming,” Yuuri said as he lowered Victor's hand, and Victor saw that his cheeks were flushed. 

“Thank you for inviting me,” Victor said, and then they simply stood there for a moment, his hand still in Yuuri’s. It was warm, and it felt very nice. 

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled.

“Very, actually,” he admitted, and Yuuri smiled. His hand slipped from Victor’s but he offered his arm instead.

“This way then,” Yuuri said, and Victor placed his hand in the crook of Yuuri’s arm, and let himself be led further into the suite. It was grand, but not overly so. There seemed to be several bedrooms, and Victor guessed it was needed when one came with as many guards as Yuuri did. None could be seen however, as Yuuri guided Victor into the largest bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

“Sorry about the scenery,” Yuuri said, motioning towards the large bed and nightstands. The room was beautifully decorated. A small table had been placed to the side of the bed, right next to the floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the city. “I promise it’s just so we get some privacy, but also that they don’t have to sneak around us or hide in their bedrooms.”

“That’s very thoughtful of your highness,” Victor said, as Yuuri guided them to the table. Yuuri pulled out his chair, and Victor sat down in it carefully.

“Would it be alright if you used my given name, and didn’t use the titles?” Yuuri asked, and Victor’s eyes grew wide. Given names for royals were only for those who were close to them.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Yuuri smiled widely, almost seeming to hold back a laugh. Victor noticed what he had done, and couldn’t help but let out a laugh too, which caused Yuuri to do so as well.    
“Much better,” Yuuri stated, and then looked down at the food that was basically overflowing on the small table. “Oh, so I ordered room service, but I didn’t know what you liked so I ordered everything?”    
“I can see that,” Victor said with a laugh, feeling his mouth water. As a skater he had a very strict diet, and officially he was still mid-season. There was still the World Championship, but Victor could indulge a little. He looked up, and caught Yuuri’s nervous gaze. “It looks delicious Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed, but a smile spread on his face. Victor had been right when he was young. Seeing Yuuri smile was amazing. “I wanted to celebrate,” Yuuri said, and then started explaining what each plate was. Victor insisted that they would try everything and share, and Yuuri agreed. They took them plate by plate, and while they didn’t manage to eat it all, it was the best victory meal Victor had ever had. They commented on the food, and traded opinions on dishes in general. Victor disclosed about his diet, and Yuuri shoved more desserts his way, making Victor laugh at how very sweet that was. He laughed so much during the date. He couldn’t remember when he laughed like this last. 

When as much food as they could possibly eat were eaten, it was almost midnight, and Victor was exhausted, trying to hide yawns behind his hand. 

“I’m sorry, I’m keeping you,” Yuuri said with a soft gaze, and Victor shook his head, even as another yawn came over him. “You had a very long day, and a very intense one as well. I should let you get back.”

Victor didn’t want to go but it would probably be best. He didn’t want to fall asleep on Yuuri, even if that sounded really cozy.   
“I’m going to fall asleep in the car,” Victor laughed, and Yuuri smiled as he offered his hand to help Victor stand. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, again and Victor shook his head, even as another yawn fell from his lips. “I’m being a terrible date, aren’t I?”

“No, this was a wonderful date,” Victor said, and took Yuuri’s offered arm. Yuuri opened the door to the bedroom, and led him back out into the living room part of the suite. Phichit was there on the couch, and he looked up at them with a wide smile. 

“Would you call for the car?” Yuuri asked, and Phichit nodded, picking up his phone from his pocket. Yuuri turned away from him, and walked Victor towards the elevator, pressing the button. “Can I follow you down?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, leaning into Yuuri a little. He smelled really nice, and he was so warm. Victor was really crushing so hard. “I had a lovely time.”

“I did too,” Yuuri said, turning to look up at him. His eyes were so dark, and so beautiful. “Thank you again, for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Victor said, licking his lips as his gaze dropped to Yuuri’s lips. Was he allowed to kiss the king on the first date? He looked up to meet Yuuri’s eyes, and leaned in just a little. 

The elevator arrived,announcing itself with a loud ding, breaking the moment. Yuuri looked away, and then guided them into the opening elevator. 

“So, what are you doing tomorrow?” Victor asked, and Yuuri hummed. “More figure skating?” 

“Yes, we’ll be watching the ladies, before going out to the arena for the skiers,” Yuuri said. “We’ll stay out there for two nights. It’s not my favorite sport, but we have some promising athletes there so I need to show support. Maybe I’ll learn something.”

“No offence, but the skiers are always such jerks,” Victor sighed, and Yuuri let out a startled laugh. “Sorry, I get way too honest when I’m tired.”

“No, don’t be. Now I’ll be prepared,” Yuuri said. Victor looked at him, and smiled. 

“So, I might see you at the skating event tomorrow? I was planning on going to support my teammates,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled. 

“Yes,” he agreed, and then bit into his lower lip. “I wish you could sit with us. It would be great to get some expert commentary.”

“You’d want that?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded. “Is it possible?”

“I’ll see if I can work it out, if that’s okay with you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled, pressing himself a little closer to Yuuri’s side. 

“I’m very okay with that,” Victor ageed. He was excited even. He didn’t know how okay it would be for him to be seen with Yuuri, but right now he didn’t care. Yuuri had enjoyed this enough to want to see him tomorrow already, and what a wonderful feeling it was.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow then, at the village?” Yuuri asked, and they agreed that he would and set a time. They reached the bottom floor then, and Yuuri walked him over to the car. The driver came soon after, and stepped inside the car. Yuuri turned to Victor, and then carefully wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist. Victor leaned close as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, and took a deep breath of Yuuri’s shampoo and cologne. 

“Good night,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor held him tighter, just for a second. Yuuri pulled back first, and Victor met his eyes when he did. Again, he was hit with the overwhelming want to kiss Yuuri. He swallowed, but let Yuuri slide out of his grip with a racing heart.

Maybe tomorrow. 

“Good night,” Victor said, and then slid into the car. He turned to see Yuuri standing there as they drove away, and even though Victor was exhausted, he was far too excited to fall asleep during the drive, his mind full of Yuuri.

That had been the best date he had ever been on, and it had been a first date. He realised as he sat there in the soft car seat that it had very little to do with location, or the expensive food, but with Yuuri and the care he had taken into creating something for him so quickly, as well as paying such attention to him when he was there.

Victor closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart. He doubted that he would get to keep this, but for a moment he took a deep breath, and wished that he could.

_________________________

Victor was excellent company at the skating competition, and Yuuri enjoyed having him beside him just as much as seeing him on the ice. Phichit seemed to enjoy it too, asking countless questions about the competition. Yuuri had pulled many, many strings that morning, because while he could sit in the stands at a skating competition in a foreign country fairly unnoticed, Victor could not. Luckily, they were given a private area to sit in. Yuuri felt a little bad about it, but told himself he did it for Victor, and his bad consciousness disappeared. 

How dangerous that was. 

Yuuri hated leaving after lunch. He wanted to stay and watch, and he wanted to keep Victor by his side even more. He pushed against the impulse to ask him to come with him to the skiing arena however, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn’t want to be overbearing, and surely Victor had other things he wanted to do as well than just entertain him. It might cause a bit too much speculation too. The gold medalist sitting beside him at a figure skating competition was explainable. Victor coming to a skiing competition, not so much.

His heart ached horribly in his chest when he left Victor at the Olympic village, the words of asking him to come with him on the tip of his tongue as Victor’s hand slipped out of his. Yuuri wished that he had the guts to kiss him, but Phichit was sitting right there, as well as the guards in the front, and Yuuri did not want his first real kiss to be in front of his best friend and employees. Perhaps it was a romantic notion, but so much of Yuuri’s life was for the public. Some things he wanted to keep for himself. 

The drive to the skiing arena was very pretty but long, and then accommodations were good, but felt somehow empty. Yuuri greeted the skiers, and tried not to smile too much as he thought about Victor's opinions about them. Phichit even asked him what he was grinning so wide about, but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to tell him. It was nice, to have something that was his, or perhaps even theirs.

His and Victor’s. 

What a silly, lovely thought. 

Yuuri did send another bouquet of flowers to Victor that evening, hoping he wasn’t filling Victor’s entire room with greenery. Perhaps he should think of something smaller to give him.

“Do you send flowers to all your favorite athletes?” Victor asked with a laugh, later that evening when he called Yuuri. He sounded happy, and Yuuri wished he could see his smile. Was this love? Yuuri could suddenly understand why empires had fallen for it or wars being fought over it. It was an addictive feeling.

Yuuri had held crushed before, but he had never dared to act on them. It was all just too much, with his life and title. Now it was as if he couldn’t stop himself. He had tucked himself away in a corner, just to talk to Victor undisturbed. They were still having dinner with the skiers, but Yuuri could take a moment to talk to Victor, indulge.

Yes, this was definitely dangerous. 

“What?” Yuuri asked and laughed, shaking his head. What was Victor even talking about? “I’ve never sent anyone flowers before.”

“Oh,” Victor said, sounding very breathless. Yuuri wished he could see him, his mind running away with him as it always did. 

“What?” he asked, licking his lips. Was that too much? It was true after all.

“Nothing,” Victor said, but it sounded like he was smiling. Yuuri really hoped he was. He had a very pretty smile. Sometimes, it looked heart shaped. “It’s lovely. You’re lovely.”

Yuuri felt like warmth exploded in his chest, and he had to reach up and place his hand over his heart, to calm it.

How wonderfully terrifying. 

  
  


The next day, they were walking around the small village next to the arena after the competitions. There were so many tourists there, and it was a big bustle along the streets of them. No one seemed to notice Yuuri walking around even as he did so with his guards and Phichit. In their home country, it would never have been possible. Phichit wanted to buy some things for friends and family in one of the shops, and Yuuri rested back against a house wall, looking at the people moving around. Snow was coming down slowly, and it created a sheltered feeling in the narrow street. 

On the other side there was a jeweler, and Yuuri pushed off the wall to approach it to look into the window. There were many glittering things displayed in the window, and it reminded Yuuri of all the jewelry at the palace. He smiled, and then glanced up, seeing a display deeper into the store. Something settled into his chest, and even through he barely knew why, he turned to Celestino. 

“I’ll just go in here for a second,” he said, and Celestino’s brows rose. “I’ll be back in a second.”

He turned from his guard then, and walked into the shop.

He was going mad. 

“Hi,” the woman behind the counter said as he stepped inside. “Looking for something in particular?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I warned you.   
> Next chapter: Yuuri comes back from the ski arena, and the boys meet again.   
> Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Our future must be present on the ice!

Yuuri felt his smile stretch wide, as he saw the elevator doors open to show Victor. Yuuri had been at the hotel for about an hour, and had really only gotten back to his suite when he sent the car out to go get Victor. Yuuri felt a little bad about it, having his driver go pick Victor up as soon as they returned, but Phichit assured him it was fine.

“We’re all very happy you’re having a good time,” he assured, and Yuuri had blushed, and hurried away to the shower. He had smiled all through it, feeling anticipation rise in his chest. Victor has asked if they could meet again when Yuuri came back, and Yuuri had very eagerly agreed. As much as he had looked forward to coming to the Olympics just to watch the sports, something else had truly become his focus point of this trip. 

He was standing before him now.

Victor smiled too as they locked eyes, and they both moved towards each other as soon as the elevator doors were open enough. Yuuri felt like he was walking a little too quickly, but he couldn’t stop himself. He was so drawn to Victor, and even though it might come back to haunt him later. Yuuri had always had trouble with holding back. 

“Hi,” he said just as they reached each other, and Victor’s arms came to wrap around his shoulders. Yuuri wrapped his own around Victor’s waist, and pulled him closely to his chest.

“Hi Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt his stomach swoop. It was so lovely intimate, having Victor use his given name. “I missed you.”

Yuuri felt a laugh bubble in his chest, and squeezed him tighter for a second, before pulling back. Victor met his gaze, and he too was flushed, the bridge of his nose pink. So cute. 

“I missed you too,” Yuuri said, and Victor smiled that heart shaped smile. “What did you do the past few days?”

His arms slipped from Victor’s waist, but instead their hands linked together, as Yuuri turned them towards deeper into the suite. Victor’s hand was warm in his, and Yuuri felt butterflies rush in his chest. He wondered how long he would get to have something like this, so bright and wonderful, before it was pulled from him. He knew most couldn’t stomach the role of being spouse to the king, and Yuuri never wanted to force Victor to do anything that would dull his spark.

He was far too bright.

It hurt to even think about this ending, but still Yuuri wanted to indulge in it, savoir it for as long as he could.

“I watched the skaters,” Victor said, swinging their hands a little as they walked past the living room and turned into the bedroom. There was no food there now, but Yuuri thought that they could order some later if they wanted to. There was only the small dining table and chairs to sit by, or the bed, and Yuuri suddenly felt unsure. Luckily, Victor seemed more determined, and walked over to the bed and sat them down at the edge of it. 

“How was it?” Yuuri asked, turning to face Victor. Their hands were still linked, and he started playing with Victor’s fingers just a little, caressing his thumb over the back of his hand. “I’m sorry I missed it.”

“It was really exciting,” Victor said, and then started explaining everything that had happened with the women's free skate, and the ice dancers that had taken the ice that day. Yuuri was fairly knowledgeable about the women's division, but not as much about the ice dancers, and Victor had to pull out his phone a few times to show Yuuri who he meant as he told stories, new and older, about the athletes. Their hands had to separate from time to time, but they always found their way back, as if they both wanted to hold on to each other.

Yuuri would have a hard time letting go. 

They talked about what Yuuri had been doing too, and Victor paid rapt attention to everything Yuuri was saying, not scared to ask questions and tease him. It was really great. Yuuri’s cheeks started hurting after a while, just from smiling so wide. They talked about what Yuuri had done too, and his experiences with the skiers. Victor called them suck ups when Yuuri said they were all perfectly pleasant, and Yuuri laughed so hard he almost fell off the bed. 

He didn’t tell Victor about the jeweler.

Yuuri hadn't told anyone, except Celestino who had been watching from outside of the shop. Yuuri didn’t fully know why he had done it, but it had felt right, even if it was wishful thinking. 

He didn’t think Victor would actually-

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Victor asked, turning Yuuri’s hand over on his own. He glanced up at Yuuri from under his fringe, and Yuuri smiled. He was so pretty. “What do you usually do in your spare time?”

“Oh, if I were at home I would be reading, or meeting with friends. I don’t have that many, because it’s not very easy to know who to trust, but I have a few. Might play some video games,” Yuuri said with a nod. “What about you, what do you do when you get home from practice?”

“I walk Makka,” Victor started, placing Yuuri’s hand in his own, caressing his fingers from the other hand up and down Yuuri’s palm. It tickled, but not too much. It felt nice. “She’s my dog, I love her terribly.”

“What kind of dog?” Yuuri asked, and Victor smiled softly, as he told Yuuri about his best girl. It was evident he loved her very much, in the way he spoke of her. It was amazing. “She sounds wonderful.”

“She is!” Victor agreed. “Other than that, I read too. Watch TV, a movie from time to time. I don’t have that many friends, most don’t have the energy to put up with me having my head full of skating. I have a couple, but they’re mostly skaters too, living spread out over the world.”

“Must be tough,” Yuuri said, and Victor hummed and shrugged. 

“I can be, but I chose this, I wanted this,” he said, as his lips quirked up just a little. “It’s been a wonderful experience. I’ve loved so much of it. To push myself, to create something that tells a story with my body, to work to surprise the crowd.”

“You’re amazing at all of those things,” Yuuri said, and Victor tilted his head to the side, as his smile grew. 

“You make me all mushy,” Victor said with a sigh, and Yuuri had to let out a slow breath because wasn’t that how he felt too? “It’s also given me the opportunity to travel, and meet so many I wouldn’t have. I’ve learned so much about the world. I’m very grateful for the opportunity to.”

“You’ve given the world so much too,” Yuuri said, and Victor looked up for a moment, before tipping his head forward, leaning his forehead on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri felt his breach catch, and he trembled. Victor was so close now, and Yuuri desperately wanted to kiss him. He took a deep breath, and then another, and then brought his free hand around to caress up Victor’s back, slowly with just his fingertips. 

He had no idea how to do this. The only people he had ever kissed were in silly kissing games in private schools. It had never been with someone like this. It had never felt significant. Yuuri swallowed, and he felt Victor shift on the bed. He raised his face slowly, and Yuuri looked slightly to the side to meet his gaze. Their noses brushed, and Yuuri felt Victor’s breath ghost over his lips. He licked them, and then moved his hand to cup Victor’s cheek.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s heart was racing towards an unknown goal, rushing desperately against his ribs.

“Can I-” Yuuri whispered, feeling his fingers tremble against Victor's cheekbone. 

“Yes,” Victor sighed before Yuuri found the courage, his mesmerising blue eyes falling closed. Yuuri took another deep breath, and then slowly leaned in closer. The first brush of lips were just that, a slight tease of a touch. Victor let out a trembling breath, and Yuuri moved in closer again, pressing firmer to Victor’s lips. His lips were warm and soft under Yuuri’s, and Yuuri shuffled a little closer, their knees bumping against each other on the bed. 

Victor’s hand came to grip at Yuuri’s side, gripping the fabric. Yuuri held on tightly to Victor’s other hand, their fingers still tangled, as he slowly explored Victor’s mouth. He hoped he wasn’t being too fumbly about it. It felt nice though, so he kept going. 

They traded breaths, and Yuuri tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Victor felt like oxygen, and if Yuuri stopped kissing him he would run out of breath. Victor shuffled again, and then they were even closer. Victor pushed his other leg onto the bed too, boxing Yuuri in. Yuuri smiled into the kiss, and mimicked him. Victor smiled too, and Yuuri gripped both his cheeks, and tried to swipe his tongue teasingly over the seam of Victor’s lips.

“Ha,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri felt that in his core. Victor pressed forward again to kiss him, and Yuuri was lightheaded and dizzy from it. “Yuuri.”

“Yes,” Yuuri whispered into Victor’s mouth, and a mix of a hum and a moan fell from Victor’s mouth, vibrating against Yuuri’s lips. 

“You have,” Victor started, and then kissed him again, leading Yuuri to giggle. “Lovely.” another kiss. “Lips.”

“Victor,” Yuuri laughed and pushed back, only to be faced with the sight of his kiss bitten lips, his flushed cheeks and the way his eyes sparkled. 

“That was,” Victor said, leaning forward for another kiss, one Yuuri eagerly welcomed. “An amazing first kiss.”   
“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, shuffling closer again, pressing his lips to the corner of Victor’s mouth, where he smiled.

“Yes,” Victor agreed with a nod, looking mischievous and so pretty. “I want more.”

___________________________

Victor woke up warm, and smiled as his eyes opened and he was met with Yuuri’s sleeping face. His face was smushed into the pillow, and his hair was falling softly over his forehead, with sheet lines up his cheek. He looked so pretty Victor wanted to squeal loudly into his pillow from how all of his feelings were threatening to overflow. 

They had kissed and kissed and kissed, and Yuuri was a good kisser. Perhaps he had many lovers, even if nothing had ever reached the tabloids, because oh he had made Victor tremble with it. It had been addicting, and it was only when they were both starving that they managed to pull apart to call for room service. They ate it at the table, playing footsie under the table, before they retreated back to the bed to watch a movie, which mostly led to more making out. 

When the credits rolled, they both decided that it was too late for Victor to go home, and he could just as well stay the night. Yuuri had offered to get him a separate room, but really, Victor wanted to stay. He had gotten to borrow one of Yuuri’s pajamas shirts, and fell asleep with Yuuri’s arm curled around his waist, Yuuri’s chest pressed to his back.

Victor smiled as he shuffled closer, carefully wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist. He stirred, but didn’t wake, and Victor leaned in to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth.    
He knew he wouldn’t get to keep this for long, probably only today and tomorrow, before Yuuri left. He couldn’t help but indulge while he could. 

“Mmh,” Yuuri hummed, and pulled him closer, turning his face to kiss Victor on the lips. “Victor.”

“Morning,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri smiled, and pressed his lips to Victor’s again. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. He was so cute. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhm yes,” Yuuri answered smacking his lips a little, before he slowly opened his eyes. The deep brown met Victor’s, and he let out a stuttering breath. “I woke up even better.”

“Oh my good too smooth,” Victor gasped, and rolled back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “I’ll never recover.”   
“What?” Yuuri said, sounding honestly perplexed and still so sleepy. ”Come back.”

“Yuuri,” Victor whined, because really it was too much. He rolled back towards Yuuri, and pushed his face into the crook of his neck. Yuuri hummed happily as he got to put his arm around him, and Victor melted.

How could he be this charming?

Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri tilted his head back a little, which only gave Victor the opportunity to kiss him more, all the way up to his lips. Yuuri’s gripped him, breathy sounds falling from his lips. Yuuri felt so pliant under his hands, so responsive. 

“What do you want to do today?” Yuuri asked against his lips, and Victor smiled. “Would you come with me to watch the pair skaters?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed, and kissed him again. 

_______________________

Having to hold back from touching Yuuri during their time in public was absolute torture. Victor wanted desperately to take his hand, or lean into him, or even reach over and place a kiss on his lips. He didn’t however. He knew very well that even if it seemed no one was watching, someone always was. He sat on his hands instead, and every now and then bumped his knee with Yuuri’s. 

It was good enough to spend time with him, Victor told himself.

It didn’t stop him from taking Yuuri’s hand as soon as they were in the car though, his cheeks flaming red as they drove back to Yuuri’s hotel. Yuuri had asked if he wanted to go back to the village, but that sounded awful. Victor just wanted to spend time with Yuuri.

This was their last night after all.

They came back to the hotel, and after the space had been cleared by the guards they were allowed to go up. Victor held onto Yuuri’s hand tightly, watching the numbers tick up as they ascended towards the top floor. Minako, the guard who had ridden the elevator with them, wished them a good night with a mischievous expression, before she stepped away. 

Yuuri held onto Victor tight as they moved through the suite, and with rushed steps they reached the bedroom, the door falling shut a bit too forcefully as Yuuri pushed it closed. Victor found himself pushed against it in a second, his breath catching as Yuuri’s hands cupped his cheeks. Victor felt want surge up in his system from his gut, and he gripped Yuuri’s hips tightly.

Yuuri paused just before their lips touched, and their eyes locked.

“Yuuri if you don’t kiss me right now I might die,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri surged forward, claiming Victor’s mouth with his own. Yuuri’s shirt rode up just a little, and Victor took advantage of it, his fingers caressing their way up the exposed skin.

“Ha,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor pulled him firmer against him. He skimmed his fingers along Yuuri’s skin, and shivered, as Yuuri kissed down his neck.

“Yuuri, I- I wanted to kiss you so bad all day,” he breathed, and Yuuri hummed in agreement, his lips feeling fevered against his skin. “Yuuri please I-”

Time was running out between Victor’s fingers. Tomorrow Yuuri would get on his plane and go back home, and Victor had to stay for three more days. He had the gala skate, and then he would leave the day after that. It felt almost unbearable to stay that long without Yuuri, but this was all ending anyway, and Victor was greedy. He wanted as much of Yuuri as he could before he slipped away, only to once again be seen on a screen or in magazines.

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked, kissing his way back to Victor’s lips. Victor shivered. He wanted so many things, so many long term things. He didn’t dare say that however.

“I want to touch you,” Victor said, slotting his leg between Yuuri’s, pressing his thigh up. He could feel Yuuri’s half hard cock through the fabric of their pants, and Yuuri moaned, tipping his head forward to rest against his forehead. “If that’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed, rolling his hips slightly over Victor’s thigh. “I- I want to touch you too.”

“Good,” Victor breathed, and then kissed him deeper. His hands moved Yuuri’s shirt up, and soon Yuuri pushed away from the kiss to raise his arms, so Victor could discard it. Yuuri pulled them from the door, lips still locked. They continued to kiss as they undressed each other, garment after garment falling to the floor. Victor loved the feeling of Yuuri’s bare skin under his hands, and he touched Yuuri everywhere he could, until they were both fully bare, crawling into the bed.

Yuuri pushed him down into the bed, and then started kissing his way down his chest. It was as if he wanted to map Victor out with his lips, kissing every centimetre, worshiping him. Victor had never had anyone pay such attention to him. Yuuri kissed every scar, every mark, everything, everything. It was heavy attention, and all Victor could do was lay there and let it wash over him. Yuuri took him into his mouth too, and moaned as Victor’s cock stretched his lips.

It was the most erotic thing Victor had ever seen.

Yuuri pulled off with a pop, leaving Victor even harder, longing for more friction. Yuuri licked his lips before he crawled up Victor’s body again, and kissed him so deep Victor could taste his own precome from his mouth.

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned as Yuuri came to settle over him, their cocks brushing as Yuuri rolled his hips against his own. “I- mmmh- I want you so much.”

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked again, and Victor pulled him down to another kiss, deep and wet and consuming. Victor wanted everything, but he didn’t dare say that. 

“I want you inside me,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri pulled back from the messy, desperate kissing to look down at Victor with wide eyes. Victor bit into his lower lip, his heart racing. “It’s okay if you don’t want-”

“No I do,” Yuuri promised, dipping down to kiss him again, his hips rolling once more. Victor moaned, his mind hazy with lust. Yuuri pulled back again, and he looked away. “I just- I never have.”

“Never topped?” Victor asked, bringing his hands up so he could cup Yuuri’s cheeks and turn him back to him. There was a frown between Yuuri’s brows, and he looked unsure. “That’s okay. We can do it some other way-”

“No I-,” Yuuri said, cutting himself off to swallow, before he continued. “I haven’t… done this before.”

“Which part?” Victor asked, and Yuuri’s flush deepened. “Yuuri, tell me.” Victor pleaded, pushing up to press a kiss to that stubborn frown. “It’s okay.”

Yuuri let out a long breath, and then lowered himself on top of Victor, until his face was resting in the crook of Victor’s neck.

“Any of it,” Yuuri said, his voice a murmur against Victor's skin. Victor felt himself pause. “I haven’t done any of it, before.”

“Oh,” Victor said, letting out a slow breath as he felt the world tilt on its axle. 

_ What?  _

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, and pushed up far too fast and far too much. Victor gripped him tight, and Yuuri all but fell back into bed. 

“No,” Victor said with determination, meeting Yuuri’s surprised gaze. “It doesn’t matter to me. Not if you want to, if you want me.”

“Victor, of course I want you,” Yuuri said with a shake of head, before he let out a long slow breath. Victor smiled, and pushed up to kiss him again, a lingering press of lips. Yuuri let out a sigh when Victor fell back into bed. 

“We'll do it together, okay?” Victor said, caressing over Yuuri’s cheek. He rolled his hips up, and Yuuri let out a gasp as their cock brushed together again. “Do you have any lube?”   
“Yeah, I don’t have condoms though,” Yuuri said, and Victor almost wanted to laugh. Having no condoms at the Olympics. That would be a first. “I didn’t expect…this.”

“Okay, well if you never have, and I’ve been tested since I last had a partner, would that feel okay for you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri considered. “We can always do other things.” 

“No, I trust you,” Yuuri said, and Victor felt those words settle over his heart, as Yuuri leaned down to kiss him again. It was slow and sensual, and Victor felt the heat rise between them once more. He moaned as Yuuri gripped him tighter, and soon they were moving together again, both of them desperate for friction. 

Yuuri eventually pushed off to go grab the lube, and Victor then explained to Yuuri how he most liked being stretched. Yuuri had experience in fingering himself, which of course helped. Victor stayed on his back, legs spread as Yuuri pushed his fingers into him. Yuuri had one hand on Victor’s hip, and the other slowly prepared him. Victor had one hand around his own cock, stroking it slowly. Yuuri’s eyes were wide and dark as he opened Victor up, and Victor felt his attention as if it was tangible. Yuuri was a quick learner, and soon Victor was trembling in the sheets, feeling breathless and so aroused.

“You’re so beautiful, so pretty,” Yuuri said, and Victor moaned. “I’m the luckiest man in the world, to see you like this.”

“Yuuri, aaah,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri curled his fingers over that spot that made Victor cry out. “I want you inside me, please I-”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed with a nod, and pulled his fingers out slowly. He reached for the lube again, and slicked himself up. Victor watched, still stroking his own erection slowly. 

“You’re so hot Yuuri,” he breathed, and Yuuri let out a laugh, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Victor’s lips.

“You’re wonderful,” he said, and then Victor felt him line up. “Ready?” 

“Yeah, go slow,” Victor said, and Yuuri nodded. He pushed the head of his cock against Victor’s hole, and then slowly sank in, taking the breath from Victor’s lungs as he did. Yuuri’s now free hand came to tangle with Victor’s fingers, his other supporting his weight just beside Victor’s head. Victor watched, mesmerised, as Yuuri’s expression were overcome by pleasure as he sunk into him. He wondered how he would ever be able to move on from this, if he could ever walk away from Yuuri and be the same as he was before.

“Fuck,” Yuuri breathed, and gripped his hand tighter. Yuuri was thick, and he stretched Victor so good. It felt heavenly. “Victor mmmh.”

“So good Yuuri, you’re mmmh, so good aaah,” Victor moaned as he was filled and filled, pulling his legs up slowly to give Yuuri even more room to sink in. “Yesss.”

“Is it mm, okay?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, pushing up a little so he could claim Yuuri’s lips. Their lips stayed pressed together at Yuuri became fully seated inside him, and continued to be as Yuuri started to fuck into him. It was heavenly, and Victor lost himself in Yuuri’s breaths dancing over his lips, his skin pressed to his own, to the way they held onto each other as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world. 

Yuuri let go of his hand to wrap it around his cock, and Victor gripped his shoulders tightly as he rocked into Victor over and over. Yuuri had overwhelming stamina, and Victor’s fingers dug into his back as Yuuri fucked him so thoroughly he wondered if he would ever be able to skate again.

It would totally be worth it. 

“Close close Yuuri I aaaah-” Victor managed between his moans, and Yuuri kissed him deeper, fucking into him with even sharped thursts. “Yuuri aaaaah.”

“So good, you’re so good mmh-,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor held on for dear life as pleasure tingled through all of his senses. All there was, was Yuuri touch, him moving inside Victor, claiming him, sweaty and flushed and gorgeous, smelling wonderfully as his shampoo and his cologne, and something just Yuuri. The way he tasted against Victor’s lips, each kiss so consuming. The sounds he made as he approached his climax as well, echoing against the walls and settling in Victor’s chest.

Everything was Yuuri in that moment, and Victor let go with a shout, and came all over Yuuri’s hand and their chests, his body aching up as he clenched around Yuuri tightly. Yuuri gasped, and then Victor could feel him coming too. Victor clung to him as they rocked together through their orgasms, until they both stilled, and slumped down into the ruined bedding. 

“Wow,” Victor breathed into Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri kissed him again, as if he couldn’t breathe without Victor's lips against his own.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s over and over. “Thank you, thank you.”

_________________________

Victor’s heart was heavy the next morning, pressed close to Yuuri’s side, both of them still bare. He didn’t want Yuuri to go. He didn’t want this to end. Yuuri’s fingers skimmed over his bare skin, up and down his arms, his back, his neck. Victor felt cared for here, and it was fear alone that made him speak, feeling like it was better to know now, than to break apart later. 

“Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri hummed, turning his face to place a kiss to Victor’s hair. Tears gathered in Victor’s eyes. “Do you think you’d want- you’d want to see me again sometime, when we’re back home?”

Yuuri’s hand stilled, and Victor took a long deep breath, preparing for rejection. He knew he couldn’t be enough for a royal, and he knew this rejection was coming. Perhaps it would have been better just not to have said anything. Perhaps-

“You’d- you’d want that?” Yuuri asked, sounding genuinely surprised. Victor turned to him with wide eyes, and met Yuuri’s equally wide ones. 

“Of course,” Victor said, searching Yuuri’s face for something, unsure of what. “Yuuri I- with the risk of sounding overbearing, this has been so much better than anything else, anyone else I’ve dated. I don’t- I don’t want to lose you.”

“You don’t?” Yuuri asked, sounding just as surprised still. “But… it’s so much Victor, the palace and the life you have to live there. You’d be in the public eye all the time and I don’t- I can’t force you into that.”

“Force me?” Victor asked, and Yuuri bit into his lower lip. “I’m not saying that it’s the same for me, but I’m a public figure now too. I’d have to get used to it as we get to know each other, and I’m sure it’s different when it’s tied to you like it is for you, but it wouldn't be a constraint. It would be my choice.”

Tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes, and Victor felt his heart rate pick up, as he scrambled to do something to keep Yuuri from crying. 

“Yuuri!” he exclaimed, fluttering his hands out as he managed to get himself seated in Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, and then he started laughing, even as tears started trailing down his face. “I’m terrible with people crying.”

“Clearly,” Yuuri said with a laugh, and Victor couldn’t help but pout, which only made Yuuri laugh even more. “Don’t worry,” he said, as Victor reached out to wipe the tears away. “It’s happy tears.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said with a sigh, and leaned down to place a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, sweet and lingering. He swiped at Yuuri’s cheeks, trying to caress the tears away. He pulled back, and sat up in Yuuri’s lap again. Yuuri followed, so now they were both sitting. “I mean it, I really don’t want this to end here.”

“I don’t either. I don’t even want to leave before the gala, but I have to,” he said, and Victor nodded, caressing over his cheek. 

“It’s okay, as long as I can take you on a date when I come back,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled, tilting his face up. Victor cupped his cheeks and rubbed his nose back and forth over Yuuri’s before he kissed him.

“You can take me on as many dates as you want,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out a soft laugh. Yuuri looked into his eyes, and he looked nervous. He pressed another kiss to Victor’s lips, and then turned them over to place Victor back into bed. “I’ll be right back.”

He slipped from the bed, and Victor enjoyed the view as he moved across the room without any clothes on, over to one of his bags. Yuuri leaned down, which wow what a blessed sight, before picking something up and coming back to bed. Victor sat up again as curiosity swelled in his chest, and his eyes fell on the small velvet box in Yuuri’s hands.

________________________

Victor waved to the crowd, the cheering vibrating through him as he took the ice for the exhibition skate. He smiled as he made a lap around the rink, and then came to a stop in the middle of it, bringing his right hand up for his starting position. Gold caught the light, and Victor smiled as warmth and happiness overflowed in his chest.

He had planned to leave the Olympic games with a gold medal around his neck. He had never anticipated leaving it with a gold ring around his finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how about a second arc of this in February? See how they deal with the 'real' world - outside of the Olympics.


End file.
